Banishing the Revenants (RuneScape Event)
'''Banishing the Revenants '''is a RuneScape community event made up in 5 seconds by Jagex. Seeing as the Old Wilderness was returning on Feb 1, Jagex decided they'd try and get people to fight these outdated ghosts one last time before they are stuck in a dungeon only accessible to level 138s with Turmoil and Pack Yaks. This ran over 3 days, from Friday the 28th and Sunday the 30th. It was run by Mod Crow in order to get more people bothering (the suck-ups who camp on the Compliments forum) and a way for him to get e-fellated before January's up. Generally the event died on its arse, mainly because it was a disorganised mess due to the lack of clan chats available for use (Jagex never think anything through, what do you expect) and partly because revenants never show up when you're hunting them (Although seeing as they don't play their own game, Jagex wouldn't know about that.) How it played out First thing everyone did was wait at Edgeville along with about 200 other people in a massive pile, who aren't spamming because of a handily placed PMod, much to their dismay. The lag caused by all the people there must have pissed off people trying to skill at Edgeville bank to no end, and was easily the highlight of the event. Eventually Mod Crow turns up to be screamed at by ecstatic 12 year old boys. He turns up with his best combat outfit, including a Zamorak Platebody and Mystic robe bottoms. At that point he leads a 300-strong mob of sheep out into the wilderness, and then runs back to Edgeville and logs off again. Eventually people run deeper and deeper into the Wilderness searching for Revenants, only to smash their faces on the invisible wall at level 57 Wilderness. At that point, people realise theres no revenants to hunt. The atmosphere falls down a well. People became bored and the realisation that this 'Banishing the Revenants' turned out to be a bit underwhelming. They expected the developers to increase the spawn rate of Revenants or something to make it more interesting. They were wrong of course, because the whole thing was thought up during the time where the kettle boiled in Jagex's staff room. And Jagex can afford high quality, fast boiling kettles. Handily the Chaos Elemental was around to provide a bit of entertainment, but only until the slow respawn time crossed with the fact that someone with Overloads and Dragon Claws was getting all the loot. At that point they decide to wait near the Wilderness Obelisk at level 51. And wait. And wait. And wait. THEN SUDDENLY A REVENANT APPEARS! ...It was a revenant icefiend. The silence that exploded from the player's reactions could have torn a hole in space, as they glumly watched level 90s with borrowed godswords rip a level 45 foe a new one in seconds. The Chaos Elemental respawns. The high levels kill it in seconds. Its back to standing around doing nothing, and then everyone gradually starts to disappear back to Yaks and dismal Mining training. The words 'Fail event' and 'boring' start appearing. And this, readers, was how Jagex tried to end the last days of the 2008-10 Wilderness.